The goal of this mentored scientist career development program is to produce a new generation of creative, successful investigators, who will become leaders in scientific areas that will improve the health of women. Supported by the Vanderbilt Center for Research Career Development in Women's Health, Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research (IWHR) Scholars will work with a reentering faculty, composed of a collaborative and interactive group of successful basic, clinical and health services investigators. This will create an environment in which essential early career development is fostered. Mentors will include basic, clinical and health outcomes investigators from the basic science departments at Vanderbilt University School of Medicine (Cell Biology, Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology), from the clinical departments at VUSM (Obstetrics and Gynecology, Medicine (Cardiology. Clinical Pharmacology, General Internal Medicine, Rheumatology and Endocrinology), Preventive Medicine and Psychiatry, from the Vanderbilt Institute for Public Policy Studies and its Center for Mental Health Policy, and from Meharry Medical College, under the auspices of the Vanderbilt-Meharry Alliance, a formal administrative alliance between the two institutions. Scholars will undertake intensive research training under the direction of an individual mentor. In addition, formal didactic courses, participating in seminars, and the opportunity to learn and practice crucial career skills, such as preparation and review of grant applications and manuscripts, teaching, and project/laboratory organization are also essential component. The major strength of this program lies in its mentors, who have mentored numerous individuals to independent research careers, and who are committed to a culture that teaches and reinforces the skills and behaviors of the successful scientist. In addition, this grant will further promote the interactive nature of women's health research via the Vanderbilt Comprehensive Women's Health Initiative, and in the Vanderbilt-Meharry environment. This interaction will promote research benefiting the health of women and reducing racial, ethnic and gender disparities in health care, and will produce outstanding new faculty with careers devoted to this work. [unreadable] [unreadable]